legends_of_the_hidden_temple_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silver Angel Wing of Elizabeth I
The Moat In front of each team a series of four stone platforms hang above the Moat. One player from each team had to step onto the first platform when Kirk gave the signal, then pull the next platform toward them and make their way to the other side of the Moat. If a player falls into the water, they will have to go back and start over. Once the first player is across, their teammate must follow the same way. When both players are across, run over and hit your team's gong. The first four teams to hit their gongs will go on to the next round. The Steps of Knowledge One of the most successful rulers of England was Elizabeth I, sometimes called the Virgin Queen. She defended her country well, sending Sir Francis Drake to stop King Philip of Spain from invading England. But her main concern was religion. When Elizabeth's older sister Mary Tudor passed on, she left Elizabeth her country in a state of religious disaster. Elizabeth was an Anglican, there were many Catholics in England at the time— partly because Mary had tried to burn all Anglicans at the stake. "I can't go after the Catholics or they'll do away with me!" thought Elizabeth. "I know. I'll let them believe what they want. They won't throw me off the throne!" Elizabeth was so kind to her people, that she was often portrayed as an angel. Rumor has it that she later dressed to resemble an angel, including white makeup and lace angel wings added into her clothes. An angel wing from one of her dresses eventually made its way to the Temple. The Temple Games Catholicism & Anglicanism Books (Wall Climb) Elizabeth I allowed both Catholicism and Anglicism in England, but Tiffany and Makena had to bring them into the country first. When Kirk gave the signal, the girls had to climb up the walls in front of them and grab one of the two books at the top, representing the Catholic and Anglican faiths. Once she has reached a book, she had to climb back down with it and drop it in her basket. The first player to bring down both books— or the player that's furthest along in 60 seconds won. Tiffany and Makena begin to scale the walls in front of them, finding a quick path to the top among the many handholds. Makena comes down with the first book in 29 seconds, with Tiffany right on her tail. The girls automatically head back up again, but Tiffany slips this time, giving Makena a bigger lead. Tiffany is just reaching the top as Makena comes down with the second book. "That's it!" Kirk shouts, stopping the clock with 10 seconds still on it. Makena brought down both books (while Tiffany didn't bring either down) awarding her a half pendant of life. Campaign Interference (Giant Foam Boulders) Elizabeth I managed to crush King Philip of Spain's hopes of European conquest. Here, Sean and Jayden had to interfere with each other's campaigns. Two giant boulders rest between their territories. When Kirk gave the signal, the boys had to push the boulders back and forth to knock over your opponent's city markers while defending your own. They were not allowed to cross the boundary between the two territories. The first player to knock over all five of his opponent's city markers— or the player that knocks over the most in 90 seconds won. Both players rush forward to roll the first boulder, but Jayden gets to it before Sean. He sends it toward the marker furthest to the left, but Sean blocks it and sends it back as the second boulder is brought into play to Jayden's right. Sean runs over to that boulder as Jayden pushes the first one back to the leftmost marker— and knocks it down easily, since Sean is on the other end of the field. Then Jayden makes a move for the rightmost marker and knocks it down too. After this, the boys just continue blocking each other's shots— with the exception of Sean knocking over one of Jayden's markers. Suddenly, the lights flash overhead to indicate that time is up. "Okay, let's see how the teams did!" Kirk says, running into the center of the battlefield as the spotters around it stop the boulders. Jayden won 2-1 awarding hem another half pendant of life. Beheading Mary (Ceiling Slide) Elizabeth I was forced to behead Mary, Queen of Scots— but here, both teams had to finish the job. Before each team is an altar decorated with five heads. When Kirk gave the signal, each girl had to grab one of the heads, then throw it up to her teammate, who will then slide across the ceiling and drop it in the team's basket. The team with the most heads in their basket at the end of 45 seconds won. The girls rush over to the altar and toss the first heads up to their teammates. Only Sean makes the catch, however, and he easily drops the head in the long basket. Jayden catches the head the second time, but misses the basket as he slides across the ceiling. The same thing happens through the rest of the game— Sean easily dunks each head he catches in the basket (though he didn't catch all five), while Jayden lags behind all the way. Time runs out in a flash, and the spotters bring over the teams' baskets for Kirk to count. Sean and Tiffany won 4-1 awarding them with a full pendant of life and therefore tying with the Silver Snakes. Tiebreaker Olmec asks: "What is the crowning ceremony of a king or queen called: Legislation, Coronation, or Canonization?" Sean rings in: "Coronation." "That… is… correct," Olmec replies, and the audience bursts into applause. The Temple Run Sean races up the stairs and into the Crypt, finding the correct skeleton on his first pull and rushing through the newly opened door into the Great Chasm. He jumps down here, and notices one of the half Pendants is hidden in the door switch. After quickly signaling to Tiffany, he crawls into the Tomb of the Headless Kings. (2:42) He races right over to the skull on the altar, but before he can put it on either skeleton out jumps a TEMPLE GUARD! Sean gives up the team's only Pendant to keep going, and picks the right skeleton on his first try. Unfortunately, the door into the Junction of the Secret Shafts won't open, so after checking to make sure he has to instead climb up the ladder into the Chamber of the Sacred Markers, Sean does so and starts completing the objective right away. (2:29) The tiles are easy to find and match up, so the room quickly lights up and all the doors open to reveal the second TEMPLE GUARD! With 2:04 on the clock and no Pendant in hand, Tiffany rushes through the Crypt and into the Great Chasm. Although Sean and Tiffany had agreed to take the quickest path possible when they were studying the map backstage, she now has to jump into the Chasm to grab her first half Pendant. She passes into the Tomb of the Headless Kings, then climbs up into the Chamber of the Sacred Markers. Noticing the open door that leads into the Room of the Ancient Warriors, she crawls through and places herself in the first suit of armor immediately. (1:39) Nothing happens, so she moves down the line pulling down each one's arms. The third and final one opens the door, and Tiffany continues into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. (1:22) She grabs the base and head in one sweep, but realizes she has to go back to grab the middle part. After trying to put the head in over an upside-down middle piece, Sean yells at her to turn over the torso, then jam down the head. It works— and we're moving on to the Room of the Secret Password! Fifty seconds remain as Tiffany races through the door to the Room of the Secret Password. She opens one of the cabinets on the wall and removes her mouthpiece to shout out the writing on the tablet: "LONG LIVE OLMEC!" It doesn't do anything, so she looks for another tablet— but wait! She's found a vent leading to one of the old shafts, and it's open! So Tiffany jumps in and slides down into the Junction of the Secret Shafts. (0:33) When she climbs out of the other end, she runs to the front of the room and grabs the SILVER ANGEL WING! All the doors unlock, and Tiffany makes a run for it— passing through the Tomb of the Headless Kings and the Great Chasm before having to crawl into the Ledges. (0:20) She squeezes through the gaps and quickly finds the opening leading back to the stairs, then races down the steps— and she crosses the gate with 5 seconds left! Tiffany is excited, and high-fives Sean when Kirk tells her they made it in time. Source http://phantomstemple.us.to/the-treasure-room/rediscovery-ep-the-silver-angel-wing-of-elizabeth-i/ Category:Legends: The Rediscovery Category:Orange Iguanas Category:Victory